The present invention relates to the use of materials such as yarn and, more particularly, relates to the unwinding of yarn during the tufting process of manufacturing floor covering material, such as carpets and rugs.
The use of materials such as yarn to manufacture products such as carpet is a complicated process. To manufacture carpet, numerous spindles of yarn are arranged in a tufting creel. The tufting creel is a structural frame having a plurality of substantially horizontal arms extending outward to receive each spindle of yarn. Each spindle of yarn typically includes a hollow tube through which the arm passes so that the spindle of yarn may hang in the tufting creel. The running ends of each spindle of yarn in the tufting creel are pulled into a tufting machine where the yarn is stitched into carpet. A clutch assembly may be used to adjust the tension of each strand of yarn before the yarn is stitched onto a backing by the tufting machine.
Often a strand of yarn may break as a result of increased tension. When a break occurs, operators spend a significant amount of time locating and repairing the break in the strand of yarn. For example, if a break occurs in the tufting creel, the operator has to locate the spindle of the broken strand of yarn. Additionally, a defect may occur in the carpet requiring an individual to repair the defect by hand. This is a very time consuming process. Also, the defect is not always recognized, resulting in the carpet possibly being sold with the defect in place. In the event the defect is recognized, the carpet will be sold at a reduced price.
Often the operator discovers that the spindle of the broken strand was damaged which prevents the strand of yarn from being unwound with a consistent amount of tension. Typically, the operator discovers damage on an end of the hollow tube about which the yarn is wound. This damage often occurs during shipment. In shipment, numerous spindles of yarn are stacked on a pallet on top of each other end to end. Currently, the yarn is wound onto the tubes wherein the ends of the tube extend beyond the yarn wound onto the tube. Such a design results in the protruding ends of the tube becoming damaged. FIG. 1 illustrates the typical damage that occurs to the end of the hollow tube. As a result of this damage, the yarn being unwound may be snagged by the damaged end of the hollow tube which increases the tension on the snagged strand of yarn causing it to break.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved package of material wherein the material is wound onto the tube in a manner that prevents the ends of the tube from becoming damaged during shipment. The new package of material must prevent the ends of the tube from obstructing the strand of material when being unwound.
The present invention solves the above-identified problem by providing an improved packaging of yarn and process for unwinding the package of yarn. The present invention allows yarn to be unwound without being obstructed.
Generally described, the present invention includes a package of material having an elongated winding member to receive a continuous strand of material such as yarn. The strand of material is received onto the winding member substantially normal to an axis of the winding member. The continuous strand of material is wound about the elongated winding member in a back and forth manner relative the length of the winding member to cover at least one of the ends of the winding member. The covered end of the elongated winding member does not protrude beyond the continuous strand of material wound onto the winding member.
According to one aspect of the invention, the continuous strand of material is adapted to be unwound over the covered end in a substantially parallel misaligned manner relative to the axis of the winding member. The continuous strand of material when being unwound is free of obstruction from the covered end of the winding member.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.